The present invention relates to a multi-compartmented food serving tray and more particularly to a multi-compartmented food serving tray which is adapted to normally lie flat and to be erected when ready to be used.
There are a number of multi-compartmented serving trays in use. Such trays are used to receive and carry food at sporting events, merchandising shows, etc. Such serving trays comprise a series of openings adapted to receive food. They are usually carried from the serving counter to the place where the food or beverage is to be consumed. The food is placed in one or more compartments and a beverage cup is adapted to stand in another compartment.
Some serving trays presently in use do not have a cover so that the food gets cold in transit from the serving counter to the eating area. In addition, carrying both the tray and a beverage cup in open trays is difficult, awkward and sometimes causes spillage of either the beverage, the food or both. Some trays presently in use are provided with a cover which is closed to keep the food warm. However, such trays do not provide for means for carrying a beverage cup. Hence, even with existing covered trays, beverage cups must still be carried separately.